Erie
I have to many OCs...thats final. Anyway this is my other Mer-Pup desighned for me by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Personality Erie is very shy and secluded around most pups besides her friends Delora and Bambi she usualy is found alone looking around at her suroundings and trying to find out as much as she could about anything and everything. She engoying singing in her own time but hates it when other pups hear her sining. When she gets around the age of a teen she opens herself up to meeting new pups and mabey even meeting 'the one' that she always hears pups talking about. But she still has more of a 'get to know them by listening' personality picking up bits and peaces of pups personalities from conversations she hears them having till she can get up her courage to go and talk to them As an adult she still has that same personality around pups of her age but one thing that she canot be shy around is puppies, she loves puppies so much, swimming with them, adventuring with them and doing all sorts of fun things with them, kinda making her the set babysiter of Deloras pups when she and Sebastian need to go paces Apperance Shes a Husky with of course a mer-pup tail. Her body is white and light grey, her stomach, Chest, Neck and muzzel is white well almost the rest of her is grey besides the lower half of her arms which are white, she also has darker grey spots on her cheeks (Three to be exact) and dark grey toes Her tail is an aqua color with 3 dark aqua stripes and under them 3 white stripes, the ring seperating her tail and fur is also the dark aqua color Bio Erie was born in, who would guess, Lake Erie but was captured by poachers and sent to an aquarium in adventure bay. After a few weeks of living in there she figured out a way out and helped another Mer-Pup she had met out, She never got his name or much about him but a blurry image of him still sits in the back of her mind trying, hoping to find him eventualy. When she escaped she bumped into a slightly smaller mer-pup named Delora and lived with her for a while, her scales and thick fur adapted to the warmer waters and she decided to live there. After living there for a while she bumped into another Husky mer-pup, Caspian, Remembering him instantly as the pup that she has helped, after reminding him of the incident they became friends. Trivia Random * She wears a necklice with a cloud on it to remind her of her home * In the summer she sheds leading to clumps of her fur coming out and floating around * Even though she lives in a warm area now she is stil ucostomed to cold water and can swim in it with ease * She loves to play with all the mer-pup babies and acts like an aunt to them and hopes to have pups of her own someday * Her name is pronounced Er-e * She isnt very familiar with Hawaii or any tropical Islands or areas Crush After being good friends for Caspian for a while she started to have feelings for him, hoping that he will like her back. After a while the two start dating and after they marry she eventualy she gives birth to Riptide, Medow, Treasure and Murphey Stories By Me By Others Colabs * Love can hurt * A Familiar Face? Gallery Etiege.jpg|Erie drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Merlin's.jpg|Erie with her two friends Delora and Bambi (Dj-Doxies OC) Erie and Caspian.png|Erie helping her crush Caspian out of the tank, Screenshot by Chase Eriesketch.jpg|Erie, Her tail is off color again Erieandcaspian.jpg|Erie spent most of her time resting on rocks before she gave Birth to her four pups, Caspians just checking to make sure shes okay Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mer-Pups Category:Current Generation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Reef Resident